Flashback
by LaurenRebekahSee
Summary: Bella moves to forks, But will she fit in with the hales? and will the cullens accept the newest neighbour?


**Authors Notes:**

**Hey Guys, First fan fiction ever, so read up, and btw, I don't own twilight. SM does, so im not here to claim that I do, coz well, I don't. **

BPOV

The party was awful. Well not exactly the party, I mean the people in the party. I shoved my arms further in the pockets of my jeans and sat in the corner. The house, well it was spectacular, grand, just every word you would use to describe something fancy, the walls looked polish, carpets and couches looked equally expensive even when it was completely trashed with food, alcohol bottles, cups and people. The music was loud, so loud that even I had trouble hearing my own thoughts. Everyone was either getting wasted or pashing someone's face off, Reminding me of the time when Phil… Oh god. Suddenly I had to throw up. I searched round for the closest way out, and I saw nothing besides a massive staircase, decorated with people and crappy crepe paper, and realised that was the best way to nget out of the spotlight. I looked around for Emmett, but I couldn't see anyone overtop of all the heads. I leapt up the first flight after shoving my way to the first landing, still looking round for emmett, and there he was, pashing his face off some blonde wearing an incredibly tight hot pink dress with lots of detail that was unrecognisable from this distance. As I pushed and shoved my way through the party-goers, I couldn't wait any longer, so I started running. I ran up the other flights of stairs, into the passageway, ignoring all the doors until I got to another small flight of stairs. I ran along the next passageway. The flashbacks were coming to mind, getting stronger as I stepped over all the couples making out on the floor, and that was it, I opened one door, ignoring the person in there who was propped up in bed, slammed the door behind me, and sprinted out some French doors. I held my hair back, throwing up all over the tiled decking. Suddenly there was a deep voice behind me and I turned round, and stood up as fast as possible making my head spin. He opened his mouth to talk.

"Miss are you alri…"

I could feel the gagging coming on and before he could finish I threw up on his shoes. Nice one, Bella.

"Eww!" he complained as he looked down at his shoes. Lifting one up to examine what damage I had done to his precious sneakers. I panicked.

"Oh my lord, I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that, I thought it wouldn't happen again, oh dear, I'm sorry!"

I leapt off my feet more clumsily, and was about to fall when a pair of strong arms caught me, and suddenly I was staring into a pair of green eyes. They were curious and I didn't feel like any questions. He knew who I was. I instantly panicked and apologised again, and ran out the door and back into the party, shoving through the people, hard this time with a series of complaints ran through to my ears. I searched the party for Emmett and there he was, with his buff football team friends and all the high school cheerleaders gathered around. He was obviously telling a story of some sort, and I interrupted.

"Emmett, can we please leave?" I begged, my eyes pleading. He had his arm around some chick called Rosalie, I had bumped into her before. I recognised her dress, Hot pink with detail. Oh great. From what I could read, she loathed me.

"Argh, Bella I'm pretty sure your capable of walking across the lawn to our house." Emmett said, Annoyed that he couldn't finish his story.

"Yeah Bella, How old are you? Five?" Rosalie sneered, all the people around started to burst into laughing and then the two lovers both snickered as they locked lips. If there was anything left to throw up, I would of right on her stupid gray pumps.

Embarrassed, I turned away, my eyes sweeping the party for the closest doorway. I couldn't find one, but there was a large window to my left, open for air. I climbed onto the frame and climbed out, jumping onto the ground, but my misjudgement of how far away the ground was, made me land oddly, and I felt a sharp twist in my ankle. Great, Sprained. I limped my way across the grass, no light left in the sky, and found out driveway. Stumbling down their, I let myself in, and without turning any lights on, I went straight to my room, curling up on my too big bed and letting my mind drift away.

EPOV

I shoved my shoes in a basin, filled it with hot soapy water. I walked back to my room and looked at the mess the fucking bitch had left. Stupid party I mumbled under my breath as I lit a cigarette and took a deep swag. I watched the white air filter out from my mouth as I exhaled. Her vomit was on my carpet and all over the end corner of my decking. Great. I filled up a few jugs of water and poured one over the vomit on the decking. I let it wash away, and then made my way through the rubbish on the floor, to the cleaning cupboard. I grabbed the carpet cleaner and headed upstairs when I was distracted by Emmett and Rosalie, Both extremely hung over, crawl out of the spare room. My eyes widened as I took in what Emmett's face said. Gross. I glared at him and Rosalie took in what was going on. I cant believe my sister is dating that creep. She looked at me, not wanting a fight.

But as soon as he left, it started.

"Rose, what on earth you see in him, I will never know, he is the most disgusting jerk at school, and I can tell Newton has the wildest thing for you."

"Edward, not now, please." she pleaded, looking hurt.

"Im just saying you could do way better." I said, emphasising way.

"Oh really? Well then how come I don't have better Edward?" she yelled.

"Because your not trying hard enough to get any better." I said calmly, and that was it.

"Oh please, its my life, my heart just stay the fuck out of it!" she yelled, as she stomped up the stairs.

I dumped my shoes in some hot soapy water while I was downstairs. I stood there for ten minutes, realising that my shoes were ruined, shook my head and dumped them in the bin. As soon as that was done, I started on the mess. While I was sweeping, I thought about the girl. I knew she was Emmett's cousin, and I knew what had happened to her, and her parents, but I didn't know her name. At all. Carlisle swung in, on his way to work, grabbing a blueberry muffin. He took a bite, and I walked over to ask him a few questions.

"Hey carlisle, um what was the name of the new chick at the Hales house?"

"Oh the troubled one.. Oh dear, I believe her name was Isabella, or Bella as she had been introduced."

"Thanks man."

"No problem, Catch you later bro."

Bro. Of all the things my dad could call me, and he calls me bro. Thanks dad. I walked upstairs and flopped on my bed, thinking of her face in my head.

**Authors Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? Got a good plot? Hit the review button (:**


End file.
